An inkjet printing system may include one or more printheads that eject ink drops through a plurality of orifices or nozzles. The nozzles are typically arranged in one or more arrays, such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the nozzles causes characters or other images to be printed on print medium.
In a thermal inkjet printing system, the printhead ejects ink drops through nozzles by rapidly heating small volumes of ink located in vaporization chambers. The ink is heated with small electric heaters, such as thin film resistors also referred to as firing resistors. Heating the ink causes the ink to vaporize and be ejected through the nozzles.
One way printing speed and quality has been increased in inkjet printheads is by the increase of nozzles per printhead. However, as the number of nozzles per printhead increases, it is a challenge to efficiently provide electronic signals to appropriately coordinate the firing of nozzles at the appropriate time.